Never Alone
by purpledragon6
Summary: Wally is dead and is now in the afterlife. While there he meets his old friends and former teammates who talk to him about their lives as well as a young girl who knew his girlfriend, Artimes and carries a message from her. Ongoing.
1. Preview: Chapter 1: Secret

_Secret..._

_Secret..._

_Secret..._

_That one word swirled around inside Wally's head as he slowly opened his eyes._

_Sitting up slowly he expected to feel pain but was surprised when he didn't fell any._

_"Woah..." He whispered as his eyes flashed open and he looked around only to be met with pure white. "W-where am I?"_

_"Secret..." A small voice answered him._

_He jerked his head back suddenly but found nothing. _

_Slowly, ever so slowly he got to his feet and took a step forward. _

_Due to the nothingness of the area he had no idea if he was going towards anything, away from anything or even if he was moving at all._

_"Secret." The voice got louder this time._

_"Whose there?" Wally called out._

_"Secret!" The voice sounded close now, sounding as if it were behind him but he could sense no one present._

_Still he slowly turned around. _

_A small child, possibly 12 stoof behind him._

_She was drapped in a white cloak and wore white rain boots. _

_"Secret." _


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Wally

**A/N: OK. Quick note: CHAPTER ONE IS A PREVIEW! And a reviewer guest has asked me who is Wally. -_- Kidflash... One of the main characters of the Show Young Justic. If you watched Young Justice you would know what episode this is from. As for changing my writing style: I've written previews like this for two years!**

* * *

"Artemis is gonna kill me..." Wally muttered to himself.

He was running, running so hard and fast he could feel the muscles in his legs tearing. Another strike of energy tore through his body. His limbs tickled with a feeling that stung like cold iron before splitting in a feeling of splintering fire. His uncle had said something just then, but in his pain Wally couldn't tell what had been said, or even what his response had been. His mouth began talking on its own it seemed.

"Tell Artemis I love her." The pain had suddenly went away and he had been able to clear his mind enough to hear his own words.

He closed his eyes and waited for his uncles response but before he could get one he felt pain splitting through his body then suddenly, he felt as light as air. Floating was the only word he could pull forward to describe how he felt at the moment. Wally didn't feel pain, he didn't feel grief as he should have felt when he had finally figured out what had happened. He was dead. He was dead, and falling?

"I'm falling?" He muttered to himself, feeling the force of gravity suddenly pulling his 'body' back down to only the Lord knows where.

In trying to open his eyes soon ended in vague when he found that the force was so great now it held his eyelids shut. It would only be a matter of time now before he hit solid ground. In his mind he began to count the seconds.

_'one, two, three, four, five.' _

By the count of 243 Wally soon felt the pull of gravity ceasing then come to a complete stop, but he felt nothing beneath him.

"Weird." He muttered but found that just drifting in what he thought to just be free-fall was very comforting.

_Secret... _That one word swirled around inside Wally's head as he slowly opened his eyes. It was faint and sounded like a far away whisper but in a way nearby, so light and airy that he almost didn't catch it at first.

"Woah..." He whispered as his eyes flashed open and he looked around only to be met with pure white. "W-where am I?"

"Secret..." A small voice answered him. The same voice he had heard just seconds ago.

He jerked his head back suddenly but found nothing. Then slowly, ever so slowly he got to his feet and took a step forward but due to the nothingness of the area he had no idea if he was walking towards anything, away from anything or even if he was moving at all.

"Secret." The voice got louder this time, no longer in his head but now walking right beside him at a very short distance.

"Whose there?" Wally called out, his voice bouncing off the emptiness.

"Secret!" The voice sounded close now, sounding as if it were behind him but he could sense no one present.

Still he slowly turned around. A small child, possibly 12 stood behind him now. She was drapped in a white cloak and wore white rain boots.

"Secret." She said again, holding up a small pale finger and pointing it at Wally.

The boy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Yeah, you already said that kid." He muttered, gently putting a hand in front of the child's finger but instead of pushing it back like he had originally planned went right through her hand. "Woah!"

"Secret." She repeated for the something'th time.

"Um, I'm Wally actually, or is that your name?" The red-head slowly retracted his own hand and set it down at his side. "Are we even talking about names? Or are you answering my question of 'Where am I'?"

"Secret." She said one last time before pointing to the whiteness behind him.

"So this place d Secret?" Wally questioned as his eyes followed the girl's finger then slowly returned to the girl but the second his eyes met hers again she giggled and then took off running, splitting right through the older male and kept on running. "Hey! Get back here!"

Wally yelped then turning he took off after her but found that his super speed didn't seem to work here. At normal pace, he was a pretty fast runner but apparently, this girl was faster. More and more space was put between them until soon she disappeared from sight. This didn't stop Wally however from trying to catch her. As he ran, forcing himself to go faster no wind seem to touch his skin at all making the run feel awkward and surprisingly more difficult.

"Who knew..." He muttered as he slowly stopped to pant. "That a nice chilly wind would actually be useful in this situation."

He took a few deep breaths even though he really didn't need it. Putting his hands on his knees and shutting his eyes he panted a bit longer. The quiet, still atmosphere all around him made him want to stay in this position just a bit longer and soon he felt as though he would fall asleep like that, that was until a new noise suddenly caught his ear. A horn it sounded like. A car horn.

And just like the girl's voice it was light in airy but each time it was heard it grew louder and louder. Suddenly a rush of warm air blew up into the boy's face and he could sense a quickly approaching car but despite his sudden panic he didn't dare move from his rest position of even open his eyes to survey the area. At the moment he felt the car suddenly collide with his body did he feel a warm and strong hand grab his arm and suddenly jerk him to his feet then shoved him sideways out of the path of the car. Or at least he assumed because the second his body landed on the hard ground did a jet of cool air, carrying the sound of the car horn and several leaves with it blew across him.

"Careful son." He heard an old man's voice say. This man's voice sounded familiar... Suddenly Wally's eyes snapped opened in shock.

"Nelson!?" He cried as he flung his arms around the figure before him.

Stepping back Wally looked the man over. He looked younger, his grey hair a bit darker and his face less sunken in. He stood a little straighter and no longer used a cane.

"Wally." He greeted warmly, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Never thought I'd seen you here so early."

Wally was about to respond but suddenly found his attention caught on the sudden change of scenery. They now stood in a city, possibly set in the early 1900s. A large waxing moon hung in the deep blue sky,outlining the tall, dimly lit buildings surrounding them. Other than a few cars driving past every so often and themselves the street was completely vacant. It was late spring so the wind that blew now was a cool yet gentle one.

"But Naboo had mentioned your demise at a young age, so I'm not entirely surprised." Nelson stated somewhat gruffly at the mention of the helmet.

The red-heads ears perked up as he remembered the question that was still left unanswered.

"U-um, where would 'Here' be exactly anyway?" Wally asked.

Nelson looked off into space suddenly, then turned sharply on his heels and began to walk down the street. Wally took off after him and much to his relief was able to catch the man.

"Well, you started off in a place called Limbo, half way between here and there." The last part of this sentence ran together as if he was trying to remind himself what the word meant. "And now your here."

"But where exactly is here?" Wally pointed to the ground they were standing on.

"Well that all depends." Nelson said with a shrug. "Depends on where you want to be."

Sighing heavily Wally rubbed his head and followed close behind Nelson. The older man stopped suddenly and walked up a flight of stairs connected to one of the many buildings. He produced a key and opened the door.

"Do you like Lemon Chicken Wally?" He asked suddenly.

The younger's face twisted in annoyance. A question answered with another question. A question that had nothing to do with the original.

"Yes but what does that have to do with-" He stopped, finding that the man had disappeared into the door and left it swinging open.

Rolling his eyes Wally shuffled up the stairs and into the doorway. Two children were parked on the floor in front of him, preventing him from going any further. Passed them there was a livingroom, painted dark tan with a faded brown tinted carpet and a blue couch with a sturdy mud colored lamp behind it. As soon as his eyes landed on it the two children took off in the direction of the couch.

"Um, Nelson?" Wally called in a slightly confused tone as he took a step inside the house only to have the door swing shut behind him.

"In the kitchen Wally." His voice answered, coming just across the hallway from the livingroom.

Wally quickly followed the voice to the kitchen and found Nelson sitting on a chair while a woman with dark brown hair pulled a chicken out of the oven.

"Well that explains the chicken question." Wally muttered, turning to Nelson and giving him a look of confusion.

"Oh!" The woman said suddenly, setting her dish on the kitchen counter and quickly going to Wally and taking his hand. "You must be Wally."

"I-I am, Wallace West." He said with a nod.

"Wally, this is my wife." Nelson began but was cut off by the two children, who from up close reviled themselves to be fateral twins, one male one female running into the room and hugging Wally's legs. "And these are my children. Bay and Charlie."

Wally smiled gently and ruffled the children's hair.

"OK children. Dinners ready." Nelson's wife, whose name Wally had long since forgotten and hadn't been reminded yet said as she returned to her chicken. "Wally dear, go wash up with the children, you can eat with us tonight if you like."

Wally blinked once and nodded in response. Despite the odd feeling that had suddenly fell over him about this place he decided that he'd rather be here than in the white void. This new scenery let off a homey feel. And boy did he miss home.

"Sure thing." He said, adding voice to his nod.

"Bathrooms down the hall, first door on your left." She said pointing behind her, not even looking up from the chicken she was now cutting.

The second the words had left her mouth did the children take off in that direction, followed by Wally. He sighed heavly once the kids were out of the hallway and he was alone again. A feeling of sudden greif hit him and he felt the need to cry, but he couldn't for a voice suddenly called out to him.

"Come on Wally!" A little boy's voice said from the bathroom.

"Its time to wash our hands for dinner." The little girl finished.

This brought a smile to the teen's face as the feeling quickly left him and he walked into the bathroom to get ready for his first dinner in the afterlife.


	3. Chapter 3: First Night Here

'Not bad.' was the only thought Wally had on the chicken he ate.

Despite it being a bit over-powered by lemon and a little dry it was still pretty good compared to his own mother's cooking and unlike his mother's it actually sat pretty well with him as he laid down for bed that night. He slept in one of the children's bed while said child slept at the foot of its twin's bed.

"Night night Wally." The two said in unison as they pulled their blankets up to their chins.

"Yeah, night." Wally forced a yawn into his fist though sleep was the farthest thing from his mind at this point.

Either it was the taste of lemon in his mouth or the giggles of the two children who would kick each other under the blankets but something kept Wally from relaxing in the bed that was as soft as one of the children's stuffed bunnies. Sighing he tossed and turned gently a few times, attempting not only to get comfortable but also to make as little noise as possible so as not to rouse the attention of the twins.

'This'll be a long night' He thought, turning to the clock mounted on the wall only to find that it ticked but had no hands or numbers for that matter. 'Oh, I guess time doesn't move here... So this night'll last forever.'

Flipping over one last time he buried his face in the pillow and pulled the sheets up over his head and shut his eyes. He began to wonder if he fell asleep would he ever wake up? Without a mental clock being kept and time never moving forward was there even a point? He was dead already, so would he even sleep? All of these questions jumbled around in his head as he tried to figure an answer.

"Waally." The cheery voice of Kent's wife (Whose name Wally had long since forgotten and didn't have the heart to ask) rang out in a sing-song type way. "Its time to get up sweety."

Rolling onto his back Wally opened his eyes and found the room bathed in sunlight. Mrs. Nelson was not wearing a light blue spring dress that buttoned at her elbows and had a dark blue trim and buttons. She wore matching heels and a string of pearls with her hair done up, showing that she had been awake for quite some time. Entering the room she went straight to the windows and drew up the curtains.

"W-what time is it?" Wally blurted out, forgetting his thought of time not moving and an endless night that he came up with five minutes ago it seemed.

"A little passed morning dear." She answered sweetly, going over to Wally and pulling back the blankets, making Wally hissed as the cool morning air touched his skin. "Now get dressed dear. We're leaving in ten minutes."

"Where to?" Wally asked as he sat up and stretched.

"We're going to the beach." She answered simply as she turned and left the room to give Wally privacy.

The ginger got to his feet and was surprised when he found the feeling of sleeping leaving him instantly and went to wear he had tossed his shirt the night before and found it folded neatly on a rocking chair. After unfolding it and tossing it over his head he rushed off down the stairs and found the family enjoying breakfast. It looked like french-toast and tasted like it but it kinda smelled like strawberries. Even so, it was still very good.

Shortly after breakfast, the family and Wally packed up their things and got into the family's automobile and took off down the road. Given this place, as Wally soon found, the car-ride was very short, as if the beach had only been a few feet away but after looking down the road they had just come, he realized it was very far away from the house.

"Wally honey, why don't you go play in the water with the kids while we set up?" Nelson suggested as the two children rushed passed him and headed straight for the water.

Wally shrugged in a 'sure, why not' type of fashion and followed the kids into the lukewarm water. The second his legs hit the water however, a pale green bucket was lodged at his head.

"Wally! Wally! Help us look for beach glass!" One of the twins (The boy hadn't gone through puberty yet so his voice sounded like his sister's.) called to him as both dove under the water.

Wally tossed the bucket aside and dove in after them. He hadn't searched for beach glass since he had first met Dick. He had alot of fun then so why wouldn't it be fun now?

Scoping the beach floor for glass he finally found one that was light blue in color and swam down farther to retrieve it. Since he was already dead he didn't need to break for air any time soon. Upon finally reaching the glass and tugging it up, he was surprised to find that it was indeed a band, a necklace, made of metal like cloth instead of glass.

"What the?" He thought as he studied the strange fabric and its odd shade of blue.

He knew he had seen it before, but where? Little did he know, the answer to his question was swimming right behind him.

"Kidflash?" A female's voice spoke out behind him, making him turn as quick as he could to catch a glimpse of a red-headed female in a yellow and blue bikini, minus one necklace.

"T-TULA!?"


End file.
